Kasumi: Business Woman Extraordinaire
by Imperial Outcast
Summary: Kasumi is trying to make a name for herself professionally two years after the end of DOA4. But she unknowingly becomes the sex pot of a company that has extremely tiring, exciting tasks. Strong graphic sexual content and language. STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!
1. Rainy Night

Tokyo, a rainy and dreary night. But Japan's city of lights never rests.

"Hm, I guess you could say I was born into this line of work. Any work I've had in my life has always been through my family."

The man grabs a dirty wine glass and begins to wipe it off with a wet cloth.

"My father bought this hotel and me, my mother, and brothers decided to help run the restaurant inside. My older brother and mother both had a passion for food, so he would cook and she would make the recipes. My younger brother and I were more about interaction with people like our father so I ran the bar while he interacted with customers, made sure everyone was happy. It was a good gig."

The man sighed and hung the wine glass up with the others. Smooth jazz played from the bar's speakers and the sound of rain tapping the windows from the outside created a sense of lament in the dimly lit restaurant. The man washed his hands and grabbed another dirty glass.

"This all started about ten years ago.. Phew, can't believe I was 21 back then. Matter of fact I can't believe I just turned 31 either. This damn recession is killing business, and you know mine being a proud Korean family we aren't exactly going to lower our prices. My dad wanted an upscale hotel and he'll be damned if he has to swallow his pride and lower his standards. I mean hell its midnight now, usually the bar would still be hopping with drunks and couples watching the games or feeling nostalgic, and now you're the only customer I have, and I can't even serve you alcohol."

An orange haired girl with her face buried into her arms which rested on the bar counter shrugged in response. She was dressed in a tight fitting black business suite with a mini skirt that hugged her legs tightly. She twirled the black heeled shoe on her right foot and let out a sigh. The bartender chuckled.

"Rough day, huh? Don't tell me you lost your job. Or worse, that your boyfriend ran off with another woman. I've heard enough of those stories to last me a lifetime and a second childhood."

"Gotta have a job or a boyfriend to lose one don't you?" a muffled voice came from the orange haired girl, her face still buried in her arms.

The bartender looked away and shook his head grabbing a clean wine glass in the process, "A pretty girl like you with a body like yours? You could probably have any man or job you wanted." He began to pour liquid into the glass. "Unless of course you have a deep dark secret that would scare the living shit out of both making you un-hirable and un-dateable."

The orange-haired girl let out a muffled laugh, "You have no idea, Mr. smooth."

The bartender placed the now half-way full glass in front of the girl.

"Here, a dry Riesling has a crisp acidity, but with so much more in the nose of the glass and palate. Perfect for a gloomy night like this. If I wasn't on the clock I'd have one myself."

The orange haired girl lifted her head to reveal her face and identity; the former runaway Shinobi, Kasumi. She took the glass in her hand and smiled at the bartender with a sly look, "You say it like I know these types of things."

The bartender smiled back and crossed his arms, "We have two hours before we close and I doubt I'll get much business, figure I might as well try to get to know the one person in my bar to pass the time. Just keep me serving you alcohol between us."

Kasumi took a sip while wagging her index finger towards him in agreement.

"So you're beautiful, you're unemployed, you don't have a man, you're staying in a high end hotel, and you're in a business suite that's pushing your tits out more than a 17th century corset…. Something's not adding up here." The bartender stated while closing the space between them.

Kasumi took another sip and smiled, "You think I'm a hooker don't you?"

The bartender put his hands on the counter close to her, "I was going to say stripper, but you have the right idea."

Kasumi then licked her upper lip while looking into the glass and leaned back against the stool while smiling, "Have you ever heard of the Dead or Alive tournament?"

The bartender sighed, trying to recall, "Isn't that the nonsense that happened two years ago with that Doatec corporation that mysteriously disappeared when its HQ was bombed by a unnamed terrorist organization? I guess I don't need to tell you why I chose to forget those events." He then crossed his arms, "But what does that have to do with you?"

Kasumi then shook her head with a smile and closed her eyes, "I was 17... I was a runaway Shinobi. I was the girl who broke the story to the news about the ninja clan after Doatec was destroyed. I did it to protect my brother."

The bartender then looked closely at her face, "No shit, you aren't joking either. I remember seeing you on the news in that ridiculous blue outfit. Then again any man would remember a woman in an outfit like that."

Kasumi nodded and finished the glass off, "And that's how I'm 19 and staying in a five star hotel without any help or family. Doatec paid me off handsomely not to reveal the truth about the tournament and to expose the ninja clan. I also got residuals because I won the first one."

The bartender ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, "That's a lot to take in missy. But that still doesn't explain the sleazy suite."

Kasumi laughed, "I spent a lot of my money on educating myself of the world. I was a sheltered clan girl. I wanted to see the world… I also went to the best business schools in Japan, which wasn't cheap. Now I'm trying to make a name for myself, and in a few years if I don't this 'blood' money is going to run out completely."

The bartender then smiled, "You do seem different than the shy, timid kid I saw on the news two years ago. You must have seen a lot in your travels of the world."

"You betcha, now are you going to pour me another glass of white wine or are you going to make your move to try to screw me now?" Kasumi said, leaning in towards the bartender.

The bartender leaned in toward her in response with a smile, "Bar doesn't close till 2, but forget the wine. Have you heard of something called a mind-eraser?"

...

The door to Kasumi's hotel door swung open, The bartender's body from the back with a drunken Kasumi clinging to his chest kissing him emerging into the room. She then pressed him against the wall and ripped his shirt open and began kissing his chest while kicking the door shut.

"Damn kid, you sure are good at this for a girl your age."

"And I could say you stay in shape for a man you're age."

The bartender pulled her away by her shoulders and slyly smiled at her, "What's so old about 31?"

Kasumi swatted his hands away and began kissing his neck, "Don't sweat it I prefer a man with experience." She pressed her breasts against him and pressed her right knee against his groin and began rubbing it. The bartender reached behind her and pulled her tight mini skirt up, her perfectly shaped ass covered by a black laced thong bouncing out as the skirt slid off it. The bartender breathed in as he rubbed his hands over the soft flesh of her ass. He then smacked her ass and Kasumi shrieked with a laugh.

He smacked her ass again before grabbing her face and pressing her mouth against his.

Kasumi pulled her blouse and bra off, her C-cup breasts pouring out. The bartender kissed her breasts and bit her right nipple, making Kasumi throw her head back in ecstasy.

Kasumi kicked off her heels and pulled her skirt down as the bartender removed his shirt. She then led him over to the bed and laid down on her stomach on the bed while the bartender stayed standing. Kasumi then put her face near his crotch and arched her ass. She smiled and rubbed his hardening member through his pants, making the bartender sigh in pleasure. Kasumi smiled while unzipping his pants.

"Ahhhhh let me serve you now, bartender."

She then pulled down his pants, his hardened member popping out. She then began stroking him while looking up at him. She then smiled and while still looking at him began to put his cock in her mouth. After bobbing her head up and down for a few times the bartender responded by grabbing Kasumi's head and thrusting himself in and out of her mouth, deep throating her with each thrust. He reached down and smacked her ass again while thrusting himself in her mouth. Kasumi then pulled out and looked up at him,

"Hmm and I thought I was the one taking charge here."

The bartender then shrugged, "What can I say, you were getting under my skin kid."

Kasumi then turned over on her back, her head edging off the bed , "I won't let you fuck me, grandpa. But I will let you use my mouth as deep as you want. Now come on, Mr. Bartender, serve me one last drink."

The bartender didn't hesitate one second. He grabbed the side of her face and began throat fucking her faster and faster with each thrust. His sack hitting her forehead.

Kasumi sat him down on the bed, got to her knees on the floor and began deep throating him while massaging his balls with her hands.

The bartender then sighed, signaling to Kasumi then he was nearing his climax. She quickly removed him out of her mouth and began to quickly jerk him off. He finally let go and his sperm shot out, covering Kasumi's face and shooting inside of her mouth.

...

Kasumi began to put on a green thong and her night gown after washing herself up. The bartender had just finished dressing himself. He then looked over at Kasumi.

"That was a great blowjob kid."

Kasumi smiled and nodded at him, "I just hope I remember it when I sober up."

"You said you went to business school for two years?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah, I was the top of my classes. But my past has completely shut me out from job opportunities."

The bartender smiled, "I like you kid, and not just for what you did. You seem bright. My father needs an advisor. I'll set up a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon for you, how does that sound?"

Kasumi's face lit up, "Are you serious! That's great! Thank you!"

The bartender smiled and began to walk for the door.

"4 o'clock, the hotel lobby. Be there. Oh, and you'll have to meet my father's secretary first. Her name is Lei Fang. Good night."

The door shut behind him. Kasumi was shocked at the name he had just dropped, but her excitement for this opportunity greatly outweighed the shock that she might have to interact with another former DOA contestant.

She then got into the same bed she had just blown a guy and went to sleep, blissfully unaware of the "true" position the bartender was talking about.

Author's note: I decided to make this more of a prologue than an actual chapter. This is a pilot to see if anyone is interested in Kasumi being a sexpot office worker. I figured I'd give this whole DOA fanfic one last go before throwing in the towel. And before you ask, yes there will be Yuri. The sex is going to be the most graphic I have ever written, so be prepared!


	2. Heated Morning

"How could you do this Kasumi! How could you betray me again!

"They were threatening to kill you Hayate! Brother please listen!"

"Silence!"

Hayate sighed and put his hand over his forehead,

"They were feeding you lies without any proof. We have managed to keep our operations secret for centuries, do you really think a dying corporation would have really had the resources to find us?"

Kasumi looked away and put her hand over her mouth, "How could I have been so foolish?"

Hayate then looked at his sister and clenched his fist, "Because you have no knowledge of the world Kasumi! Your undying compassion is foolish and nonsensical in the world we live in, can't you see that!"

Kasumi then clenched her teeth and glared at her brother, "How could I have seen the world brother? I spent my whole life training to be a Shinobi and then spent almost my entire 17th year of life fighting in the DOA tournaments and running from your clan! I could say your dated ideals are just as illogical in today's society as my naïve nature!"

Hayate then glared at his sister and then began to walk away from her, "Well you have all the money in the world to see and experience it now, so why don't you!"

…

Kasumi's eyes opened, the sunlight peering through the hotel room's window and onto her face. She got out of bed and stretched. She checked the alarm clock, it read 10:45AM.

She then got a swift pain in her forehead causing her to nearly stumble, the light hangover was kicking in already.

She went into her bathroom and got a couple Alka-Seltzer tablets, poured a glass of tap water, and inserted the two tablets.

She thought about the re-occurring dream she had just had while drinking the bubbling water. She always had this dream when she was feeling guilty. Even though the thought of being an adviser for a big name hotel like this intrigued her, she knew that if she hadn't given the owner's son oral sex the night before she probably wouldn't be in this position.

The warm shower water collided with Kasumi's naked self as she soaped her entire body. She squeezed the white shampoo on her hand and flashbacked to the bartender coming all over her face and mouth, to which she gave out a guilty smile.

She dried herself off and fixed her hair up into a flowing pony-tail. She then put on a white thong, a pair of blue gym shorts and a white tank top. She figured she'd go for a run on one of the hotel gym's treadmills to work off the hangover.

She opened her hotel room door to suddenly see Lei Fang in front of her in the hallway, her hand in a position as if she was about to knock. She was dressed in a tight fitting business blouse and skirt, similar to what Kasumi was wearing the night before.

"I can't believe it really is you, Kasumi." The shocked 21 year old Chinese woman stated.

"I could say the same for you.." Kasumi replied and rested her elbow on the door frame, arching her hip to the side.

"Is it true you were offered an interview for an advisor position this afternoon?"

"Yeah… I guess the owner's son took a liking to me when I was at his bar last night."

Kasumi then walked back into her room, sat down on a white leather couch and crossed her legs.

Lei Fang folded her arms and looked at the ground. Kasumi cocked her head at her, "Well come in. I guess we have a lot to discuss right? There had to be a reason you came to see me."

Lei Fang walked inside the room and lightly closed the door. She then sat in a chair facing Kasumi while staring at her,

"You seem…. Different."

Kasumi nodded her head, "I know. I've been around the world in the past two years and have seen a lot."

Lei Fang then noticed a man's belt on the floor next to the bed and she slyly smiled at Kasumi, "I'm sure."

Kasumi gave a nervous smile in return, "Ummm, what do you mean by that?"

Lei Fang cocked her head towards the belt, to which Kasumi peeked over and looked at before slapping her forehead, "Fuck… Men always forget those…"

The slightly older Chinese woman laughed out loud at her response, "I knew it!"

Kasumi smiled out of embarrassment.

"You really have changed!" Lei Fang laughed.

"Stop saying that…"

Lei Fang then stopped, clenching her stomach.

"Kasumi… you aren't going to be the adviser you think you are." She said in a serious tone after recovering.

"What do you mean?"

Lei Fang then shook her head with a smile and put her hand over her forehead.

"You're going to have the same position as me, Kasumi."

Kasumi tensed up, not knowing how to respond, "Wh..which is?"

Lei Fang then stood up, arched her hip, and with a cheeky glance began to unbutton her blouse.

Kasumi could only watch with a gulp as Lei Fang slowly pulled her blouse off, revealing her firm stomach and pink laced bra which covered her perked breasts.

Before Kasumi could react Lei Fang kicked off her heels and unzipped her skirt. Slowly she pulled it down while leaning forward, her matching pink laced g-string covered ass popping out.

She then kicked the skirt away and seductively walked toward the tense former Shinobi. She then bent down, cupped Kasumi's face with her right palm and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and slightly licked the top one with her tongue. Kasumi gasped and her eyes opened wide. Lei Fang then smiled and put her forehead against hers, "You're going to be a little sex puppet, Kasumi."

Kasumi's eyes remained open wide and she could only stutter, "Wh…wh..wh…what?"

Lei Fang then put her lips up to Kasumi's ear and licked her ear lobe before whispering, "You going to give sexual favors to all the board members. You're going to suck their cocks, you're going to have double penetration sex, and your going to have sex with men… and women."

She then reached down and started to tug on Kasumi's gym shorts and whispered, "Including me."

Kasumi sighed as her tight short gym shorts were pulled from her body and down her legs, the front of her white thong coming into view. Lie Fang then planted small kisses down Kasumi's cheeks until she reached her lips and began to passionately kiss her while tossing her gym shorts off.

Kasumi was shocked at the revelation she just heard and couldn't believe the woman she once knew two years ago in a fighting competition was now making out with her and stroking up her legs.

Lei Fang then reached in between Kasumi's legs and felt her wetness, making Kasumi give out a shocked moan.

While kissing her mouth Lei Fang began to rub Kasumi's clit through her thong, making Kasumi squirm with pleasure. Lei Fang then licked up Kasumi's chin and kissed her lips, "Suck on my tongue."

Kasumi began to do so while moaning as Lei Fang continued to rub her clit before pushing her thong aside and inserting two fingers into her pussy, making Kasumi shriek.

Lei Fang quickly began to assault Kasumi's pussy with her fingers, thrusting in and out with rapid speed, Kasumi arching her back and moaning loudly into Lei Fang's mouth before biting down on her tongue and furiously sucking on it like she did the bartender's cock.

Lei Fang inserted another finger along with the other two and began to give slow hard thrusts into Kasumi's cunt, Lei Fang's hips moving in rhythm to her thrusts making her ass shake.

Kasumi shrieked with each thrust as they got harder and harder.

Lei Fang then slammed her forehead against Kasumi's and pushed her body against hers while quickening the pace of her finger thrusts, "You think you have what it takes to be an office slut huh?"

Kasumi moaned and glared back, "Bring it on. Oh fuck!" She threw her head back as Lei Fang thumbed her clit while thrusting into her, "Then do you want me to bring you some cock?"

Kasumi shouted while moaning, "Oh god yes!"

Lei Fang then stopped her assault for a quick moment and yelled out in the direction of the door, "Alright rookies, come on she's ready!"

Two young men in their early twenties with business clothes on came into the room, obviously nervous but incredibly turned on at the two young women with their bodies entwined.

"Take off your clothes and jump in gentlemen. You have two women with incredible thirsts for cock you need to fulfill!" She then looked back at Kasumi and immediately began to finger her again while the two interns removed their clothes.

"You planned this?" Kasumi managed to say in between moans.

"O course. This is your audition." Lei Fang smirked.

Lei Fang then suddenly went to her knees, ripped Kasumi's thong off, threw her legs over her shoulders and buried her face into her cunt.

Kasumi immediately tensed up in pleasure and opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy, but before she could make a peep one of the interns suddenly grabbed her face to the side and shoved his cock in her mouth, his sack colliding with her chin.

Kasumi gladly took his thrusts into her mouth and wrapped her legs around Lei Fang's head as she took Kasumi's clit in her mouth and began flicking it with her tongue. The other intern got on the other side of Kasumi and rested one knee on the couch while poking The former Shonobi's cheek with his erect member while stroking it. Kasumi immediately grabbed the other intern's cock with her left hand and began furiously jacking him off while deep throating the other intern, his cock hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag.

Lei Fang then removed her mouth from Kasumi's cunt and kissed her inner leg before moving her legs off her shoulders and began to suck on the intern's balls whom Kasumi was jacking off with her left hand.

Lei Fang pushed Kasumi's left hand away and began furiously sucking on the interns cock, to which the intern grabbed the back of Lei Fang's head and shoved her mouth in further.

The intern Kasumi was sucking off suddenly couldn't take it anymore, pulled out of Kasumi's mouth, quickly stepped in front of her, lifted her legs, and slammed his cock into her pussy, causing Kasumi to shriek and her eyes to widen, spit flying out of her mouth.

The intern grabbed Kasumi's waist and thrusted deep into her cunt over and over again, Kasumi screaming.

"OH GOD! YES! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Lei Fang gagged as the other intern pushed his cock all the way down her throat and began moving her head left and right. He then couldn't continue any longer and blew his load in Lei Fang's mouth and throat. To which she immediately swallowed.

The intern fucking Kasumi thrusted deep into her, his sack clapping against her ass. "COVER ME!" Kasumi shouted in ecstasy after she couldn't take it anymore. The intern thrusted one more time before pulling out and blasting Kasumi's still covered breasts and face with his sperm.

All four sweaty and exhausted bodies collapsed on top of each other on the couch.

…

Kasumi opened her eyes. She still felt the feeling of the cum on her face. She quickly wiped the goo off and sat up to see Lei Fang standing in her underwear, hip arched, staring at her.

"How long was I out?" Kasumi asked.

"About five minutes. The interns already left. They seemed quite happy."

Kasumi then quickly removed her cum covered shirt and stood up completely nude, "So that's what we do in this job?"

Lei Fang smirked, "You betcha, and don't worry we make good money on this gig. I just made a down payment on a Lexus IS after selling my Nissan 350z. Oh, and I just made three payments on my condo on the beach."

Kasumi let her hair down, "I thought the hotel was suffering because of the recession?"

"The hotel is… the company isn't."

Kasumi then cocked her head, "The company? What else does this 'company' do?"

Lei Fang then smiled, walked over to Kasumi and firmly grabbed her ass, "You'll find out soon enough… Partner."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Author's note: Phew I wanted to wait to read more reviews before I completed this second chapter but I just couldn't help myself! THIS is the start of the real story. Reviews would be helpful and encouraging though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, tell me so I can give you more :)


	3. Calm before the Storm

It's a cold and windy night. Autumn is in full force and isn't shy about showing it. I'm perched on an unstable tree branch trying to make sense of what I just heard.

Kasumi… alive?

Last time I saw her I swore she'd end up dead in some whore house in Europe or killed off by the remnants of Doatec. Then today nearly two years since I last saw the orange haired child, an old friend of mine comes into my Curio shop. He swears that he saw Kasumi at a downtown Starbucks in a business suite with two men and a woman who looked like another DOA contestant.

How is she keeping such a low profile? Is she living under an alias? Is she in league with former Doatec employees? Doubtful…

Maybe it really was just a look alike, but I can't bring myself to excuse it as such. My old friend doesn't come to me with information unless he's positive. I have to see for myself.

"Ryu! What are you doing up there?"

A female voice calls out to me.

"Just meditating Ayane. What's wrong?"

"It's time to close the shop down. Business was slow… as usual."

The purple haired eighteen year old has worked with me ever since the ninja clan she grew up in was disbanded two years ago, which was because of Kasumi's actions. As such I can't let Ayane know what I'm going to do. I must lie to her for the first time she's ever known me.

I leap down to the ground in front of her and rub her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright Ayane, the holiday season is almost here, and business will pick up considerably."

Ayane nods but with doubt. I then inform her that I have business to attend to at the far reach of the city, and that I may be gone for a few days. My underling is upset but understands. I leave that night with my leather ninja garb I haven't worn in almost a year and dragon sword just in case things get ugly. Could this be my final task before I hang up this blade for good? Maybe… but at least I'm doing it for myself.

…

"What the hell was that!"

"I'm sorry Lei Fang I just couldn't do something like that!"

"That's your job god damn it! Its what you're paid for Kasumi!"

A familiar man walks up to the arguing women, who were both clad in skimpy thong bikinis in front of a hotel room door, "What seems to be the problem here?"

It was the bartender. He was out of his normal bartending clothing and was in a black tuxedo that looked as expensive as they got.

"Milo!" Kasumi exclaimed. "You want me to fuck men and women for deals, go right ahead but I'm not doing anything that involves…. That!"

Lei Fang put her hand over her face.

Milo scratched his chin, "Involves what?"

The hotel door opened and a middle-aged overweight man in an adult diaper and baby like clothing appeared.

"So you going to change me or what ladies?" He said in a firm tone while tapping his foot.

Kasumi puffed her cheeks and glared at Milo, to which he just smiled and pushed the man back into the hotel room, "I'm sorry sir but we have decided to go a different route with our business deal thank you for your interest please have a good night!"

*SLAM* Milo closed the hotel room door in front of him really fast once the man was inside the room. He then put his back against the door and exhaled heavily. Lei Fang shook her head,

"Sure, since your darling Kasumi is involved you'll pull the plug but when I had to have sex with that man who liked dressing like a clown you had no problem. He even painted his balls, Milo…."

Kasumi crossed her arms and sighed, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just new at this."

Milo shook his head, "No… no. You're both right. We are professional about this. We have no business dealing with clients like that. I have something more suited for women of your class anyway."

Kasumi and Lei Fang both looked at Milo with interested expressions. Milo pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"A high end restaurant is interested in serving some of the items from our menu. We'll get a fat signing payout as well as commission every time one of the items are sold. The two owners are at a ritzy night club tomorrow night and offered an invitation to join them. Are you interested?"

"After an ordeal like this Milo, that sounds like stealing candy from a baby." Lei Fang stated, Kasumi nodding in agreement.

…

Night fell, Milo was undressing himself for the night. Lei Fang's statement about him giving Kasumi special treatment assaulting his mind. The three of them were staying in a cheap hotel to keep low profile, so he had nothing but his thoughts to distract himself.

Was he giving the young girl special treatment because of his attraction toward her? Or was his age catching up with him and making him have feelings of parental protection? That would make that one night between them really awkward. He crawled into bed, his mind racing with thoughts and conflicts.

Suddenly a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" Milo called out.

"It's Kasumi."

"Come in it's unlocked."

Kasumi opened the door and walked into the darkened room, wearing a dark see through night gown.

"Hotel like this only has manual locks and I doubt a thief would even bother with place this cheap." Milo finished as Kasumi closed the door.

Kasumi's dark silhouette began to walk toward his bed, not uttering a word.

"Aren't you going to turn on the light?" Milo asked quietly.

Kasumi climbed onto his bed and began crawling to his side, "I don't think that will be necessarily."

She then began to remove the covers off his body.

"Kasumi?" Milo asked sheepishly.

She smiled as she removed the covers completely from his body. She then began to rub his member through his boxers, making him sigh.

"Let me thank you for saving me from that creep earlier."

She then began kissing his member through his undergarments, making him squirm. She could feel him hardening through her lips, putting a smile on her face. She then suddenly pulled his boxers down, his erect member popping out.

"Relax Milo, I'll take care of you."

She then put her head down, nestling her cheek on his member and began to kiss his sack gently. She then turned her head and began to rub his shaft with her chin before grasping his cock with her right hand and slowly began to jerk him off. She began to quicken the pace of her hand while putting her lips to his sack and licking his balls.

She then began to jerk him off rapidly while looking up at him. Milo winced and clenched his fists, trying hard to contain himself. Kasumi then put his whole member in her mouth and began to suck his cock while loudly moaning. She then grasped to bottom of his cock with her right hand again and began to jerk him off while sucking. She then deep throated his cock and Milo couldn't contain himself anymore. He came in Kasumi's mouth to which she immediately swallowed with a smile.

She then kissed his member one last time before crawling on top of Milo and rested her head on his chest. Milo looked down at her, "That was great Kasumi, but what was it for? It couldn't have been just because I got you away from that client."

Kasumi smiled, "I'm having sex with random strangers as a job… I guess I wanted to enjoy someone I knew and trusted…"

Milo rested his head against his pillow and sighed, "You really don't have anyone in your life do you?"

Kasumi meekly shook her head, "No. Right now you and Lei Fang are the only two people I have in my life."

Milo rested his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair, "Kasumi… I'm guessing you gained experience of sex during your travels of the world right?"

The orange haired girl nodded.

"Did you have sex for the first time with a stranger you didn't know?"

Kasumi shook her head, "No. It was with a family friend right before I left the ninja clan for good. His name was Ryu. He was an owner of a Curio shop…. and an undercover super ninja."

Milo looked down at her with a sly smile, "Super ninja huh? Man, now I'm really glad I stayed away from that nonsense. Sounds like something out of a videogame."

Kasumi smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Milo was now even more conflicted then ever about Kasumi, but drifted off with her on top of him anyway, deciding to deal with it later. Right now he had a gorgeous teenager asleep on him, why complicate it any further than that?

Little did Kasumi know that her first love was pursuing her that very moment while she slept, and knowing Ryu's tactics, their paths would cross again soon enough.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for the shorter length, but I figured I'd make this another set up chapter with the payoff in the next one. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thank you :)


	4. Taking care of Business

Kasumi zipped up the tight fitted short white club dress Lei Fang's slender figure was covered in, kissing the back of her neck afterward with a smile. Lei Fang did the same for Kasumi's black strapless tight fitted club mini. The two were getting ready for the night of work. They were going to a ritzy club to seduce the owner of a high end restaurant to sign a deal to have items of their hotel served there as well.

Lei Fang smirked as she finished zipping the dress up, "I know you were with Milo last night."

Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Does it matter?"

Lei Fang patted Kasumi on the shoulder with a smile, "Just curious… Did you fuck him?"

Kasumi then walked over to the vanity in Lei Fang's room and made sure her make-up was perfect. Lei Fang approached her side, "Come on, you're a guest in my condo. At least humor me."

"No, I didn't have sex with Milo. I never have." Kasumi quickly snapped. Lei Fang crossed her arms, "My my my, getting a little touchy are we? Then what were you doing? Playing jenga?" Kasumi then glared at Lei Fang, "I gave him a blowjob, Lei. Why do you care so much?"

Lei Fang put her hands up in defense with a smile, "Relax, relax, Kasumi. Like I said just curious." She then walked away from her partner and grabbed her purse from atop a coffee table, "Our limo will be here any second. You ready?" Kasumi quickly grabbed her purse as well and nodded.

Lei Fang cocked her head, "Is something wrong Kasumi? You've seemed on edge all night."

Kasumi sighed and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm still kinda nervous about this job."

Lei Fang sighed, "You're fine Kasumi, I've been where you are. Trust me; if you pull this off you'll be right as rain and understand how this game works. Now come on, lets go to work."

Kasumi nodded with a meek smile and followed Lei Fang out of the condo.

…

The night was pouring rain as the Limo roared through the streets of Tokyo. Inside Kasumi rested her head against a window while Lei Fang went over the details with Milo over the phone. She then hung up and Kasumi looked over at her, "Is it all in place?"

Lei Fang nodded, "Yeap, we have a private room set up with the owner and his entourage of three men and one woman."

Kasumi clenched her teeth, "That sounds like a lot of work."

Lei Fang shrugged and nodded her head, "Yeah I guess. That's why I brought this." Lei Fang then pulled out a small clear bag from her purse with a number of white pills inside.

Kasumi smirked with concern, "What's that?"

Lei Fang shook her head and put the bag back inside her purse, "You're such a noob Kasumi. Well actually its supposed to be ecstasy but its been modified so that it just makes the host fall asleep from intense pleasure when they orgasm. We give one of these to each of the entourage, and that cuts our work by half."

"You don't fuck around with that stuff do you, Lei?" Kasumi asked.

Lei Fang shook her head, "Nah, my experimental days are over. Why? Do you?"

Kasumi shrugged, "I messed around with a few things for a week in Europe and I made so many mistakes cause of it that I'll never go back." She then turned away from her partner and looked outside, lost in thought.

Lei Fang nodded in agreement, "I can relate."

The cab driver then spoke over the intercom, "Alright ladies we're approaching the club, good luck."

…

Bright lights and loud bass ruptured the senses of Lei Fang and Kasumi as they were walked to the VIP room of the club by one of the bouncers. The DJ clapped his hands to the beat and the club goers did the same.

A drunken man tried to grab Lei Fang's ass but Kasumi quickly grabbed the drunk's wrist, snapped it, and pushed him back into the crowd of rowdy club dancers.

"Thanks partner."

"Don't worry about it."

The bouncer opened a door and led Kasumi and Lei Fang into a large velvet room with a stripper pole in the middle of it. Standing to greet them was a tall handsome man in a white suite and three other men in matching suites standing behind him. Seated in a lounge chair in the back of the room was a familiar looking tan woman with light colored hair in a sparkled purple club dress.

Once Kasumi and Lei Fang were inside the room the bouncer left them to do their business and closed the door behind him.

The tall man in front, obviously the owner, cracked his knuckles and his neck, "Well then, are we ready to do business?"

Lei Fang looked around, suddenly noticing the light haired woman in the back.

"Niki…." She said.

"Huh?" the man said looking back at the woman, who looked up at Lei Fang calling her name.

"You know this chick?" The owner stated pointing at her with his thumb.

Niki stood up and walked up to the group, "Yes she does. I was with them two years ago when my boyfriend at the time took me on an island vacation. These two were part of the entourage that came with. We're just acquaintances, nothing more."

The owner shrugged, "Well small world. My name is Jack, and these are my three friends Paul, Michael, and Leo."

Each of the entourage waved when their names were called.

Niki rested her arm on Jack's shoulder, "We hear you two are our entertainment for the night, put your purses down and lets see what you got."

Kasumi and Lei Fang obliged and put their purses down next to a couch near the door.

Kasumi then crossed her arms and slyly looked at Jack, "Well then, what do you want us to do?"

Jack smiled at nodded towards the stripper pole, to which Lei Fang looked at Kasumi and licked her upper lip, "Well then, lets have some fun Kasumi."

…

Ryu darted through the back alleys of Tokyo, climbing walls and leaping over obstacles. His determination to find Kasumi reached new heights with each failure to gain new information. Nobody was telling him anything, which in turn made him worried about finding out the answers. He was dressed in his ninja garb, dragon sword sheathed on his back. The lack of information was making him paranoid that Doatec really had taken Kasumi. He then noticed the familiar window he was looking for while darting up a wall and quickly leapt through it, shattering the glass.

As soon as he landed on the floor of the apartment within the window, it was not three seconds later that Ryu felt himself picked up into the air and slammed against the wall. He then quickly rolled away from the wall before a massive fist slammed through it. Ryu then quickly unsheathed his dragon sword and pointed it at his attacker, stopping him in his tracks. Ryu got to his feet and eyed the man, "Bass Armstrong…"

The massive retired wrestler put his arms down, "Ryu Hayabusa…"

Ryu sheathed his weapon and eyed the destruction, "Sorry for the mess."

"Don't worry about it." Bass replied and opened a nearby cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"I came here to find information." Ryu said.

"I don't think I can give you any that would be useful." Bass replied, opening the bottle of whiskey and taking a massive drink, "Ah, its been awhile since I've fought like that. No matter how brief it was."

"It's about your daughter."

Bass then shook his head, "I knew it. I gave my life and well being trying to guide her to live a good and healthy lifestyle. But after she joined that brothel posing as a legit company, I couldn't bare to deal with it any longer."

"I remember hearing about that… which is why I'm here."

Bass then offered Ryu a drink to which Ryu raised his hand in declining fashion. Bass nodded, "What could a ninja like you want with information on a washed up celebrity like my daughter?"

"Not on your daughter really… but about the company she was involved with."

Bass then stood up and finished up the bottle, throwing it to ground afterward, "Alright, Hayabusa. I think I get where this is going. I've been hungering for the past year to get back at these bastards who defiled my daughter. I've collected as much information as I could on them. If you promise to bring me the men who did this to my daughter, I'll give you all the info I can."

Bass then outstretched his hand to which Ryu shook firmly, "This may not be what I'm looking for, but even if it isn't I'll do whatever I can to help you, Bass."

Bass nodded in acknowledgment, "Much obliged Hayabusa, now let's get busy."

…

Kasumi grabbed the top of the pole and swung her body around it. She was now only clad in a laced black g-string and black strapless bra.

Lei Fang was topless on a couch clad in only a pink thong making out with Leo while Paul grabbed and bit down on her left breast while flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing her to arch her back.

Jack pulled Niki's dress off her body, her breasts bouncing as they were exposed and her perfect green thong covered ass bouncing as the tight latex was pealed from her body. He then immediately pushed her down to her knees, and Niki began to undo his pants.

Michael sat on a chair in front of Kasumi, his eyes mesmerized by how she danced and his pants feeling tighter and tighter with each passing moment. Kasumi then got on all fours and crawled up in front of him. She then opened his legs and crawled on top of Michael. Kasumi then began grinding her stomach against his and bouncing her ass on his right knee. She then whispered into his ear, "Spank me bad boy."

Michael quickly spanked her hard with his right hand, to which Kasumi cooed in delight. He spanked her again, harder, Kasumi shrieked. He then spanked her a third time. "Oh yeah…" She was spanked again, a red mark forming on her left cheek. Another spank.

Niki moaned and gagged as Jack grabbed her the back of her head and slowly pushed his cock all the way down her throat and began thrusting into it, drool spilling out of her mouth.

Lei Fang got to her knees and quickly removed Pauls pants while Leo got behind Lei Fang and began to remove his clothes. Paul's cock popped out and Lei Fang immediately began sucking on his testicles while rapidly jacking him off with her right hand, causing him to throw his head back.

Leo quickly pulled Lei Fang's thong down and spanked her ass as hard as he could before slowly inserting his cock into her pussy, causing her to clench her teeth and wince as he put his member deeper into her. He then began slowly thrusting in and out of her while squeezing her ass. Lei Fang's mouth shot open and she moaned loudly before Paul grabbed her head and slammed his member into her mouth, causing her to gag as he deep throated her and began to thrust into her mouth.

Kasumi arched her back on Micheal's lap as he ripped her bra off of her and buried his face in her tits. He then began running his fingers across her long legs before pushing her g-string to the side and immediately began thrusting two fingers into her cunt, making Kasumi shriek in ecstasy. His thrusts got faster and harder each time, Kasumi giving sharp moans with each thrust.

Suddenly she felt the thrusts stop and her g-string being pulled down. She looked up to see Niki's face in between her legs. She had kneeled down in front of her and pushed Micheal's hand out of the way. Not wasting anytime after her g-string was removed Niki buried her face into Kasumi's cunt, Kasumi moaning loudly and grabbing the back of Niki's head. Michael bit down on Kasumi's left nipple and tugged on it.

Lei Fang rapidly jacked off Paul while tonguing the head of his cock and rolling his balls with her other hand. Paul shouted as he couldn't take it any longer and came all over Lei Fangs face, the 21 year old sighing in pleasure as she was covered by his sperm. This excited Leo who was still thrusting into Lei Fang from behind. He quickly grabbed her wrists and began thrusting harder and faster into her, Lei Fang clenching her teeth and the cum from Paul streaming down her face.

Niki licked up Kasumi's cunt and slid her tongue in while thumbing her clit, Kasumi squirming as Michael bit her neck and slapped her right breast. Suddenly Kasumi felt herself being lifted into the air. Jack had picked her up. He quickly slammed her against the wall and inserted his cock into her, Kasumi's eyes and mouth shooting wide open as the man of considerable size began thrusting into her. She reached around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder for support as he ravished her. Niki and Michael smiled as they watched their boss handle the petite 19 year old.

Leo gasped and quickly pulled out of Lei Fang, shooting his sperm all over her back. He quickly collapsed to the ground as Lei Fang stood up, noticing how the drugs were taking effect. She looked over at Paul and noticed he was fast asleep as well. She smiled and wiped his cum off her face.

Jack knew his orgasm was approaching so he began to quicken his pace as Kasumi was still suspended in the air against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and bit down on his neck. Jack then squeezed Kasumi's ass and came inside of her, quickly losing consciousness afterward, Kasumi gracefully landing on her feet as Jack fell to the ground. His cum poured out of her as Niki and Michael rushed to their bosses aid.

Lei Fang walked over to a chair and grabbed her dress then walked over to the door and grabbed her and Kasumi's purses, "Sometimes the drug has effects like that, he's fine. Just couldn't take it I guess."

Kasumi grabbed her dress as well and sighed, relieved that the whole ordeal was over but proud of herself for not clamping up.

Niki looked up at them, "Jesus Christ the way you two were performing I'm not surprised. I guarantee as soon as he wakes up you'll have the deal signed right away."

Michael shrugged and looked at Kasumi, "Shame I couldn't get more out of it… I mean god damn you have a nice ass Kasumi."

Kasumi winked at Michael, "That's what next time is for right?"

Lei Fang then nudged Kasumi and then looked to Niki and Michael, "Well we're going to wash up and head out. I hope you enjoyed our company as much as we did."

The two nude women then walked towards the private bathroom, both proud of the work they had just done.

After they washed up and left the club, their limo was outside to greet them. The driver got out and opened the door for them, to which Kasumi raised her arm to Lei Fang, "After you, partner."

The limo took off once the two gorgeous women were inside; the people waiting to get into the club wondering who they just saw.

Kasumi rested her head on the window of the limo as Lei Fang called Milo to tell him of their success. The former Shinobi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Yes, she was basically a high paid prostitute for a shady company. But for once she felt like she was doing something for herself and on her own. Her relationship with Lei Fang and Milo was becoming stronger. She was making good money. Everything seemed to working out…. For once.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Woo, sorry for the long wait. The pace of this chapter was really hard to plan out and after last chapter I really wanted to give a long and satisfying sex scene. So what did you think though? Reviews and critiques always give me motivation to write more so I hope with your support I can keep this story going. Thanks for reading!


	5. Devasting Truth

Kasumi's eyes opened. She felt her shoulder against a rigid brick wall and her body rested on her knees. Her vision was blurred. Her ears heard noises but they were muffled. She knew she was nude. She felt herself lose control of her stomach as she threw up on the wooden floor. She fell to the floor, her forehead crashing against it as her hands were too slow to reach out in front of her. She heard muffled laughing.

What was going on? She couldn't remember. She came to this place to do a job, she thought. But something went wrong. She couldn't remember what. She tried to pick herself up, but was too weak.

Suddenly she heard muffled footsteps approach her and stop. She then felt herself being lifted up off the ground and her body turned around. The silhouette of a face appeared into her blurred vision, but again she couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly she felt her face being smacked hard and her body thrown to the ground again, her back crashing against the hard wooden floor. She rolled onto her side only to feel a sharp kick to her gut, making her shout out in pain, but no noise came out. A single tear dropped from her eye as she heard the laughter erupt again. Why was this happening? Who was doing this?

She felt herself being lifted off the ground again only this time she was quickly thrown, her stomach colliding with a table and her head banging against the surface. She began to sink to her knees but before her upper half could slip off the surface of the table two hands viscously grabbed her shoulders and held her against the table. Kasumi's vision and hearing were still barely functioning as more tears began to slide down her face. She felt her body being positioned and she heard the familiar sound of someone undoing their belt and pants.

"No…" Kasumi thought. "Please no…"

Before she could comprehend what was going on she felt a member violently insert into her. She gasped and tried to resist but was simply to weak. She eventually stopped moving and just let herself stare open eyed at a barren wall while she was raped. She could barely even feel what was happening to her, just the angry and bitter feeling of someone humiliating her in the worst way. The man slapped her face hard and punched the back of her head and continued his assault on her. He then flipped her around and head butted her face, breaking her nose.

He then shook his head while breathing hard, looking at Kasumi's face as blood poured from her nose and tears streamed down her face. He spit on her face. "Useless whore…" He said quietly and tossed her to the ground again. Kasumi's vision slowly began to return to her as she collided with the floor again. She watched the man who had just raped her return to his male friends, buckling his pants back up.

The figures started to become more clear. They were all in business suites… This looked to be an office of some sort they were in. Her hearing started to come back and the voices more clear.

"She did her job…."

"Psh don't they all?"

Kasumi began to breath trough her mouth due to her nose being broken, but was having trouble. She then realized that the kick she received could have broken a rib that ruptured a lung. She didn't want to think about anything, just try to figure out where she was, what was going on.

"The other woman is still of use."

"I don't know. She's too smart, we keep her around she might take this business right from under us soon."

"Yeah, we need more bimbos like this one. Naive and easily replaceable."

Kasumi didn't want to believe what she was coming to realize.

"This bitch just got too complicated with things."

"It's your fault Pak, if your son hadn't gone and gotten attached none of this would've happened."

"QUIET! My son has nothing to do with this. He still doesn't know how this business works!"

Kasumi then remembered everything.

She was doing great in her job. Making lots of money and successful deals for the business. She had amazing sex with a number of clients. Milo and Lei Fang were incredibly impressed with her work, and Milo showered her with gifts daily. Milo then said his father, the head of the company, wanted to meet her because she was doing such a great job. She met his father and his four main business partners in an apartment complex owned by a long time client. Then as soon as Milo left they offered her a drink, and nearly as soon as she drank it, she began to feel ill and passed out. It all made sense now.

"Well, he'll get over it, He always does."

The shortest business partner in the group then approached Kasumi and shook his head, "What a mess. I wish I coulda fucked her when she was in her prime. Like your son, Pak."

Pak smirked, "You might be disappointed to hear she never slept with my son, only sucked him off like any two dollar whore.'

The short man chuckled in response, "Then what the fuck do I care?"

He then quickly kicked Kasumi in the face, blood shooting from her nose and mouth.

Pak then signaled the man, "Well don't stop there, finish her. Unless you wanna try her as well."

The man who previously raped her laughed, "Hey, I say it was worth it, go ahead!"

The short man standing over Kasumi's beaten body then shrugged and undid his pants, "Well since it's her specialty I might has well fuck that pretty mouth of hers."

Another tear slid down from Kasumi's face and mixed with the blood that covered it. The man got to his knees and whipped out his member. He smirked and slapped Kasumi's face as hard as he could before he grabbing the side of her face and pulling her mouth to his member while laughing manically, Pak and his other partners cheering him on.

Suddenly his grasp loosened on Kasumi's head and the laughing stopped dead. Kasumi opened her eyes to see a sword piercing through the man's chest. She looked up to see the figure holding the sword was none other than Ryu Hayabusa. He quickly pulled the blade out of the man's gut and then decapitated him. While blood shot from the man's neck Ryu turned around and faced Pak and his other partners.

With all of her strength Kasumi moved away from the headless corpse in front of her.

"Who the fuck are!…" One of the three remaining partners managed to shout before Ryu threw a shuriken at the man, the weapon quickly ripping through his throat and jugular vein, blood shooting out. Ryu then quickly ran up to the surviving men and quickly sliced through the body of another before grabbing the man who had initially raped Kasumi by the face and quickly pierced through his genitalia with his Dragon Sword before twisting the blade and slashing upwards, cutting him in half.

Pak tried to run away but Ryu quickly sliced horizontally, stopping Milo's father dead in his tracks. The elderly man gagged and blood shot from his mouth before his severed upper half fell to the ground along with his lower half.

Ryu sheathed his weapon and quickly ran to Kasumi's aid. He pulled his mask down and scooped her into his arms. Kasumi gave Ryu a weak smile before totally blacking out. Ryu rested her head against his chin, he had to get her medical help, and fast. But he needed to leave the area as quickly as he could. If this company was truly as dangerous as Bass's information led on, he now had more than Kasumi's well being to worry about.

…

Kasumi's eyes opened. She was in a small dark wooden room, a make-shift fireplace lit in the center of it. She could hear the sound of rain hitting the roof and smell the unique air letting her know immediately she was in the mountains. She lifted herself up on the fur covered cot she had been sleeping on and immediately her head began throbbing. She winced but immediately her jaw hurt as well. She sat up on the edge of the cot and noticed her purse along with her clothes on a small wooden table next to her bed. She then noticed she was dressed in a male's sleeping outfit, and she remembered everything that had just happened.

"Ryu!" She thought out loud, immediately her jaw stinging her again.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror, quickly eying her face. She had two large black eyes, a stitched gash on her right cheek and on the left side of her jaw, as well as bandage over her nose. Her upper lip was swollen as well. Thankfully her breathing had returned to normal so she knew her lungs were in tact. She collapsed back onto the cot again.

Immediately the severity of the situation struck her. She had been betrayed by the company she had poured her soul and body into for over a month. She had been raped and badly beaten. Was Milo behind this? Was Lei Fang? Ryu killed his father, the boss of the company. What was going to happen to them if they weren't?

Suddenly the door to the small wooden shack opened, Kasumi quickly sitting up in response. In walked two familiar faces; Ryu, who was now clad in his regular attire, and Ayane. They immediately approached her. Kasumi embraced Ryu and immediately started crying. Ayane sat next to Kasumi and placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Kasumi kept thinking in her head, "How could I be so stupid, how could I be so stupid, how could I be so stupid."

…

The rain let up. Ryu was outside of the shack with his arms crossed, looking up at the clearing night sky.

Ayane came out of the shack and stood next to him, "She's asleep again. I think its best that way for now."

Ryu nodded, "There's still much to be said when she's ready for it."

Ayane shook her head and looked down at the ground, "All the things she was telling me about her job… I can't believe Kasumi would do something like that."

Ryu sighed, "Something changed inside her over these past two years. I don't know what or why but I need to find out. She's still the same Kasumi we know deep down, but she has buried that part of herself so deep that we alone may not be able to bring it back. Especially after what just happened to her."

Ryu then began to walk away, "I'll be back. Watch over her while I'm gone and if the doctor comes around say she's resting. Its already too much that we let him fix her here."

Ayane nodded in response, "Where are you going?"

"To get someone who can get the Kasumi we know talking."

"Who?"

Ryu looked back at Ayane, "Hayate."

END OF CHAPTER 5

I know, I know. Short chapter for the long wait. But I needed the mid-point of this story to go in a wildly different direction than the previous four. Yes there will still be sex in the story and no this was the only chapter with rape in it. I wanted the sex in this chapter to be unenjoyable on purpose. I wanted my audience to feel just as confused as Kasumi, as this story up until this point was rather pleasant with dark undertones, whereas this story was straight up dark altogether. But like I said, this is the darkest chapter the story will see. Things will get lighter, I promise ;) Thanks for reading!


	6. Interrogation

Author's notes: Hey! This story ain't dead yet! I've just been real busy with work and computer problems. But now I have a new laptop so yay! I'm also constructing my own manga series which I hope to start uploading by the end of the month. I am deeply sorry for the wait, and lack of information. To be honest I didn't know people still cared about this story O.O. But I digress. Please enjoy.

Milo's eyes shot open. He immediately tried to scream but he couldn't move his mouth. He was lying down, florescent lights blinding him. He tried to move but was stuck in place. He lifted his head to look at what was holding him down and immediately his eyes turned to terror has he noticed his entire nude body was taped and bolted to a table by leather belts and duct tape. His mouth was also covered with duct tape. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Feeling helpless?"

Milo looked around the dark room, but could see nothing. A dark figure then slowly emerged next to Milo's feet. He was clad in a black leather uniform, a mask concealing most of his face. Milo began to shake his head violently in a mixture of fear and anger for he knew who this man was.

"Don't worry, you have some time left. The choices you make in the next few minutes will determine how painfully you leave this world. Now settle down."

Milo stopped shaking his head, his breathing becoming heavier and faster paced. Ryu put his hands on the table Milo was strapped to and exhaled slowly.

"Believe me; right now nothing would make me more satisfied than to end your life right here, right now." He then looked up towards Milo, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

Suddenly Milo felt the duct tape ripped from his mouth. He let out a scream before shaking violently again, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The man who removed the duct tape from his mouth then walked over and stood next to Ryu. He was a man of average height with medium length hair. He was also clad in the same clothes as Ryu.

"Aren't you glad to be working together again, Hayate?" Ryu said nodding to his old friend.

Hayate shrugged, "It's regretful that it is on such unpleasant terms though."

Suddenly Milo began to laugh, surprising both Ryu and Hayate.

"Hayate! Haha! That means your name is Ryu! You ninja's don't know SHIT about what I know about you two."

Hayate then punched Milo as hard as he could in the gut, making his laughing stop and blood shoot from his mouth. Ryu then crossed his arms and began to walk around the table, "Allow me to enlighten you about what we do know then, Milo Pak."

Milo's eyes shifted around intensely as Ryu spoke.

"Your restaurant business had been going under since 2008. Your father, being the proud man that he is, would never allow something he's worked his whole life on to go under. So he became involved with an underground crime ring to keep his business afloat. However, he would have to cut the profits 75/ 25, with the 75 percent going to the criminal organization. Your father was losing money, fast. Turns out your mother and brothers left the family over a year ago due to your father's pride and his unwillingness to swallow it. You stayed behind being the loyal son that you were, and came up with a plan to make a little more money on the side."

Milo gulped. Hayate then began to talk,

"You were quite the lady's man in college, in fact you were known as the campus playboy. You decided to take cues from the black market sex ring in Europe and use your charms to recruit attractive and lonely young women into the business of selling sex for profits."

Ryu then took over, "And as soon as you thought the women had become too used up, your father had his connections in the crime business kill them and get rid of the evidence. This all went fine until you recruited the washed up wrestler named Tina Armstrong."

Milo winced in regret at that name. Ryu continued.

"When her time was up she managed to escape her attackers and went to the news with the story. Fortunately for you, your crime partners paid the news stations to leave out any names and have Ms. Armstrong labeled as psychologically damaged. She's now living in a mental institution, rotting away. But her father wouldn't give up and even though he ruined his life in the process, he managed to dig up all this information in the hope someone like us would come around. So you have him to thank for where you are right now, and the "places" your father is."

Milo screamed in anger. Hayate then finished, "You took advantage of my sister! You convinced her you cared for her! WHY! WHY DID YOU TRY TO HAVE A NINETEEN YEAR OLD GIRL KILLED!" Hayate grabbed Milo by the neck.

Milo gagged. Hayate then loosened his grasp and calmed down, "….speak."

Milo exhaled deeply before starting, "You have no idea what the truth of our operation is. We didn't start a brothel to make profits. We started it because our crime affiliates demanded us to. They had a list of names of women we had to recruit, destroying their reputations in the process, and then kill them."

Ryu asked in disbelief, "A list of names?"

Milo banged to back of his head against the table, "Don't you get it yet? The names were the women of the Dead or Alive tournament. We only recruited the other women to get things started and to work out the initial kinks in the plan. Afterwards we recruited a woman named Lisa, and in doing so she recruited her friend Tina Armstrong, both took part in the fourth Dead or Alive tournament. We promised Lisa a modeling gig since the wrestling industry was failing do the rise of mma. Since her and Tina were best friends it was easy to get her involved as well. After we killed Lisa and defaced Tina, we moved on to the next names; Lei Fang and Kasumi. We recruited Lei Fang through a business proposition since she was smarter than most of the girls on the list. When you have the money the mafia has it's not that hard to make any job sound lucrative."

Hayate clenched his fists, "And my sister?"

Milo chuckled, "Pure coincidence. We had found out she was studying business in Europe and were going to recruit her through a foreign affairs job offer here at the hotel once Lei Fang was dead. But she fell off the grid and next thing you know one night she was in my bar chatting me up. We knew it might have been suspicious to have two members of the DOA tournament working for us at the same time, but we took that chance."

Hayate then grabbed Milo's throat tightly again, "Is Lei Fang still alive?"

"YES!" he gagged, "She's with our "crime friends" right now at the hotel. They're probably having fun with her the same way my father was with your sister before your friend came and ruined EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly a sword plunged into Milo's chest, making the man's eyes shoot open and blood fly from his wound and mouth. Hayate removed his grip on Milo's neck and both he and Ryu stepped aside to reveal who had plunged the blade into him… Kasumi herself.

She had been sitting in the darkness watching and listening to everything unfold. But when Lei Fang's name was mentioned and what was happening to her, she snapped.

Her face was covered in bandages and tears.

"I trusted you…." She sobbed.

"I loved you…"

Milo gagged and glared at her, "Then at least I can die… Knowing I still had the touch."

Kasumi winced and let one last tear roll down her face before anger took her over and with a scream she began punching Milo's face in with complete and utter rage.

Before long Milo was dead, and his face was unrecognizable. Kasumi collapsed to the ground, Hayate catching her.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to witness this…."

Kasumi shook her head, "No brother… I had to see his face. I had to get rid of any doubt in my mind. I am so sorry, brother…."

Hayate then lifted her unconscious body and handed it over to Ryu before walking towards the door of the warehouse in which all this had all transpired.

"What are you going to do Hayate?"

Hayate looked back at his old friend, "I'm going to save Lei Fang like you saved my sister. You take her back to the mountains where Ayane is."

Ryu spoke up, "Hayate, you don't know who these people are or what they are capable of. You take Kasumi to the mountains. I'll handle this organization."

Hayate shook his head, "No Ryu, you've had the spotlight long enough. Its time I put my hours in."

He then walked out of the warehouse.

END OF CHAPTER 6

I know, two chapters of blue balls. But trust me, the sex will make a triumph return in the next chapter. Oh I have some plans ;) I promise I won't take months to make it either. Take care everyone.


	7. Sisterly Love

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes, immediately feeling that her body was lifted off the ground. She looked up at the face of the man carrying her, Ryu Hayabusa. Before Ryu could return the glance Kasumi rested her cheek on his bicep and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time she opened her eyes, the smell of wet wood and the sound of rain colliding with stone entered her senses, and immediately she knew that she was back in the hut Ryu had taken her after he had saved her life. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke,

"How are you feeling?"

Kasumi looked over to see her half-sister Ayane sitting with her arms crossed.

The nineteen year old sat up and put her palm over her forehead, "Better… Jaw and stomach are still killing me, but not as painfully."

Her sister nodded, stood up and walked over to the door of the hut, "I can't believe you were capable of living a lifestyle like that Kasumi."

Kasumi in turn sat up and replied, "I didn't think I was either Ayane… but people change."

The purple haired girl turned to look at her, and then rested her shoulder against the wooden wall, "Did you really have sex with a lot of men for money?"

Kasumi smirked and shook her head, "Not as many as you'd think. Compared to most of the girls I saw at some of those "jobs" I was a saint. I can still count how many men I've slept with on both hands so that's not too bad."

"Speak for yourself, for 19 that's still a lot of dick."

Kasumi smiled and shrugged, "So where do we go from here?"

Ayane put her hand on her hip, "Hayate is rescuing Lei Fang as we speak, and Ryu's coming with a taxi that will take us back to Tokyo. You're going to work with us at the Curio shop now, and with any luck, so will Lei Fang."

Kasumi looked down, anxious about Hayate and Lei Fang, "That organization, why did they have a list of the DOA women that they wanted to be killed? Hell… Even your name was on the list Ayane."

Her sister sighed in response, "I don't know. If Hayate wipes them out which he probably has every intention to do, we probably never will. To be honest I'm fine either way."

Kasumi then stood up, "Ayane… I just killed a man who I thought I loved who really just used me and my body until he didn't think I could be used anymore and then tried to have me killed. Unless Hayate can bring me some closure I don't know if I will ever be able to put this behind me.

Ayane bit her bottom lip and nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly the sound of an approaching car was heard from outside followed by the honking of a horn. Ayane nodded to Kasumi, "Alright our ride is here. Don't bring any attention to your wounds or anything like that. Let's get the fuck out of these woods."

Hayate exhaled, and dropped his katana. He was covered in the blood of the men he had slaughtered all through the building to reach the top and save a captured Lei Fang. But the person he saw standing behind a desk with a gun held to a terrified Lei Fang's head made his slaughter stop and himself freeze in his tracks.

"You?... How?... Why?"

Lei Fang's captor smiled, "Why else do you think?"

It was non-other than Helena Douglas's former bodyguard, Christie. Lei Fang whimpered in pain.

Christie smirked and answered his question, "I gave my life to Doatec, I defended it and made sure it prospered. However, that ridiculous tournament destroyed us. I decided to bring Doatec back into power by eliminating those who had destroyed us and in turn creating a new source of income and power. However, it appears that you ninjas won't stop, and that my goal has failed. That cunt sister of yours just won't die. I should've killed the males off first."

Christie then released Lei Fang and tossed her towards Hayate, to which he responded quickly by catching her. Christie then put the gun to her own head, "It's over. If you ever see Helena, tell her that I tried."

Hayate then reached behind his back, "No Christie… You don't deserve to die on your own terms."

Within a second's pass Hayate pulled a shuriken from his utility belt and threw it into Christie's hand, causing her to drop the gun and blood to shoot out from the wound. Hayate then quickly grabbed his katana, leapt forward, and plunged the weapon into Christie's chest. He glared at her while the blade slid through her body, "You're plan was so flawed it was pathetic, no wonder you were only a servant to Doatec."

Christie clenched her teeth and glared back before she succumbed to her blood loss and passed away.

Hayate looked back to see Lei Fang feebly standing on her feet, eyeing the death and destruction around her. Hayate walked up to her and scooped her up into his arms, "It's alright. We have to get out of here quickly. I'll explain when we're safe." Lei Fang nodded and put her arms around Hayate as he quickly darted towards the exit.

Ayane opened the door to the hotel room Ryu had booked for her and Kasumi. It was a simple room with two beds, a closet, and a restroom. They had to remain incognito while Hayate's status was unknown. Kasumi immediately flopped onto one of the beds,

"Ahhhhhh, finally. I could fall asleep right here and now."

Ayane flopped her suitcases onto the other bed, "Then go right ahead, Kasumi. But actually put some clean clothes on before you do."

Kasumi smiled and playfully leapt off the bed onto her feet. She stretched while Ayane went through one of the suitcases. Kasumi walked over and peeked into the open luggage. There was a lot of casual tops and skirts when suddenly, "Why Ayane is that a black thong I see?"

Ayane then elbowed her away, "Fuck off, I'm 18 now. I can wear whatever the hell I want for whoever I want."

Kasumi laughed, "_For_ whoever you want? Sounds like I'm not the only one who's had "_dick_" in their life!"

Ayane looked back at her sister and smirked, "So what? Yeah I've screwed around. Hell I've been told by my partners I'm the best they've ever had."

Kasumi then bit her lip and picked up the lacey lingerie from the suit case, "Really? Strange I've been told the same thing."

Ayane quickly snatched the thong from Kasumi, the orange haired girl laughing in response.

The purple haired girl sighed, "What's gotten into you?"

Kasumi then grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Hey let's see who has the better body huh? I'll put on a matching pair of lingerie, you do the same and we'll compare."

Ayane pushed her away and zipped her suitcase shut, "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Kasumi then bit her index finger, "C'mon I'm curious to see what my little sister has done with herself these past two years."

Ayane then stood up and crossed her arms, "You're not yourself Kasumi…"

Kasumi looked at her sister seductively, "C'mon, I know you want to."

Ayane smirked and exhaled, "all right fine…."

After some time Kasumi eyed her fair-skinned sister with surprise as she was now sporting a black laced bra and matching thong, the lingerie hugging her body tightly. Her now 18 year old frame had matured to a full grown woman. Her toned stomach, her long legs, her perfect barely covered ass, Kasumi was quite impressed.

Ayane, who was now quite enjoying herself, posed and crossed her arms, "Impressed sister? Unlike you I get my exercise from legitimately working out and running every day. But you look quite the trip yourself, Kasumi."

Kasumi was wearing a skimpy white bra with a matching g-string. She playfully stuck her ass out and licked her finger to which Ayane laughed before doing the same.

Kasumi walked over and licked her upper lip, "Somebody's been doing squats." She then smacked Ayane's ass to which the 18 year old cooed. Ayane then grabbed Kasumi's ass hard, with a less playful mood. Kasumi expression changed as her half-sister grabbed her flesh and the distance behind them closed. Ayane's eyes changed to a lustful expression.

Kasumi suddenly grabbed her sister's face and pressed her mouth against hers, to which Ayane grabbed the back of Kasumi's head and slammed their lips together. Kasumi opened her mouth and Ayane did the same and put her tongue against hers. The siblings moaned as they felt up each other's bodies while consuming the other's mouth.

Kasumi then pushed Ayane backwards, her back falling onto one of the beds and her breasts bouncing as she collided with the mattress. Kasumi crawled on top of Ayane and licked up her stomach before pressing her lips against her sister's again. Kasumi then bit Ayane's bottom lip and put her right hand down Ayane's thong. The purple haired girl moaned loudly as Kasumi then inserted two fingers into her.

"Mmmm you're so tight Ayane." Kasumi whispered before going crazy on Ayane's cunt. She rapidly fingered her while thumbing her clit and bit down on her neck. Ayane moaned and arched her back while grabbing the bed sheets as tight as she could.

Kasumi then flipped Ayane onto her stomach and spanked her ass before pulling her thong aside and inserting two fingers into her again and ravishing her womanhood, making the flesh of her ass bounce while Kasumi fingered her. Ayane grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, moaning at the top of her lungs.

Kasumi then started to continually spank her ass with her left hand while fingering her with her right. Ayane lifted her head from the pillow and moaned," Sister I'm… I'm going to cum."

Her sister then looked at her with an evil look, "I know."

She then inserted a third finger and slid them all the way into Ayane's cunt and firmly and violently thrusted them over and over again. Ayane shouting into the pillow and Kasumi spanked her one last time as hard as she could, the sound of the violent smack echoing through the room. Ayane then released her grip on the sheets and with a loud sigh came all over her sisters hand.

Kasumi smiled and licked the cum off of her fingers. Ayane then spun around laid onto her back and exhaled deeply, "Oh my god Kasumi… where did you learn that?"

Kasumi twirled her index finger around her sister's belly button before lying down next to her, "In my line of work I had to entertain women as well, Ayane."

Her sister then smirked, "I don't doubt it. Even though I just came I'm still excited!"

Kasumi then slyly looked at her sister,"Then do you want a round two?"

Ayane then gave a seductive look in response, "I've got a better idea. I have two school uniforms in my suitcase, one from high school and one from college."

"You sound like quite the hoarder" Kasumi chuckled.

"I like taking all my belonging with me just in case of situations like this, sister."

"I guess that makes sense, so what's your plan?"

Ayane smiled, "How about we put those outfits on, go to Ryu's room and give him a little thank you for taking care of me and saving you?"

Kasumi smiled back, remembering how good Ryu was when he took her virginity "Now you're speaking my language sister."

End of Chapter 7

Hey guys! Hopefully this longer chapter gave a much more satisfying feeling, as the last two chapters have been quite dark. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, so I hope I can satisfy expectations! Take care and write your comments in the reviews, thanks!


	8. Job Completed

Author's note: First before you read I feel I must apologize for this very quick wrap up to this story. Fortunately but Unfortunately at the same time my life has gotten really really busy as I'm finally adjusting to my "pre-life crisis" so to speak. It was a miracle I was even able to squeeze in enough time to finish this story. I really really wanted to write more to this but I feel like by the time I'd be able to this story would have fallen into obscurity. But thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story and please, even though I'm going to be really pressed for time if there were a kind of story you'd like to see me write, please tell me so in your reviews or message me. Thank you for enjoying this story

A matching pair of school girl outfits lay crumbled on the floor, a pair of thongs and matching bras were on various spots of the hotel carpet as well. The moans of two women and a man echoed through the room.

Kasumi sat on top of Ryu's stomach after removing his shirt and began to assault his mouth, Ryu reaching up and caressing Kasumi's back. Ayane walked to the corner of the bed, her ass bouncing with every step. She then quickly removed Ryu's pants, his erect member immediately coming into view.

"Is his cock out?" Kasumi managed to moan while making out with Ryu.

"Yes…" Ayane cooed while biting her index finger.

Kasumi immediately reached behind, grabbed Ryu's cock and quickly jerked him five times, causing him to wince.

Ayane then swatted Kasumi's hand away and crawled on top the bed, immediately grasping Ryu's cock in her right hand while doing so. She rested her head on Ryu's thigh and looked at his member while slowly beginning to jerk him off, Ryu tensing up and grabbing Kasumi's ass in pleasure.

Ayane then lifted her head and slowly inserted the top of Ryu's cock into her mouth. She then began to gently suck the top of his cock while jerking him off. Ryu put his head back in pleasure and Kasumi kissed his lips one more time before crawling down and joining her sister in teasing Ryu's member.

Ayane then starting sliding Ryu's cock down her throat while Kasumi kissed his ballsack before taking one in mouth and gently sucking it. Ayane then quickened her pace, gagging on his cock with each thrust she did with her mouth. Ryu reached down and slid his hand through Ayane's hair while she sucked his cock.

Kasumi then reached up while sucking Ryu's balls and grabbed the back of Ayane's head and pushed her further down Ryu's cock causing her gasp and choke.

Kasumi then shoved Ayane away and took Ryu's cock in her mouth and immediately began deep throating him while massaging his sack with her palms. Ayane crawled up and began to kiss Ryu's neck while he reached down and grabbed her ass, making Ayane shriek. Kasumi then removed her mouth and quickly began to jerk Ryu off causing him to moan and grab Ayane's ass as hard as he could.

Kasumi then took both of his balls into her mouth while rapidly jerking him off and rubbing the top of his cock with her thumb. She then corked the cock to the right and jerked the very top off.

Ayane then quickly spun around and put her face over Ryu's cock as Kasumi jerked him off rapidly.

"Go on sister, make him cum on my face."

Kasumi then increased her speed and with one final hard jerk Ryu put his head back and his cum shot out and covered Ayane's face and chin. Kasumi grabbed her sister's face and pressed her mouth against hers, the cum smearing over both of their faces.

An hour passed.

After all three of them took a shower together they all laid naked together on the king size bed of the hotel room. After some time Ayane was the first to drift on to sleep. Kasumi couldn't sleep and pulled Ryu close to her.

The two then intertwined their naked bodies, Ryu resting his chin on the top of Kasumi's head. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm…. I'm sorry Kasumi. I should've protected you. I handled things poorly."

Kasumi closed her eyes and shook her head, "No… I shouldn't have run away. I had a great life. Sheltered, yes, but… Sometimes that's all you need as long as you're true to yourself."

Ryu nodded but then quickly shook his head, "But you didn't have to experience what you did in order to learn that lesson…"

"But how do you know that? Sometimes people have to go down to their lowest before they can begin to bring themselves back up again." Kasumi retorted.

Ryu then held Kasumi close to him, "I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again Kasumi. From now on your lessons will be learned with me right beside you."

A tear went down Kasumi's face and she looked into his eyes, "Do you love me Ryu?"

Ryu then kissed her forehead and pressed it against his cheek, "Always have Kasumi, always will…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

Kasumi barely let Ryu finish his sentence before pressing her lips against his. Ryu got on top of Kasumi and the two continued to make out while Kasumi reached up and ran her fingers through Ryu's hair. Before long Ryu had penetrated Kasumi and the two began to make gentle but passionate love. With each thrust Kasumi let out a slight moan as it was an amazing feeling to have sex with meaning behind it again for once. Before long Ryu let out a sigh and came inside of Kasumi. Ryu scooped Kasumi into his arms and the two drifted off to sleep while Ayane remained in deep sleep next to them.

**Four Years Later**

23 year old Kasumi Hayabusa was now the co-owner of Hayabusa Curio Industries. She used her business knowledge to take the store out of obscurity and turn it into a franchise. She married Ryu two months after her 21st birthday and the two had their first child, a daughter, one year later. Ayane herself strangely enough became the head of customer relations in the company, and Lei Fang ironically became in charge of sponsorship deals. Hayate went back to the mountains and began to form a new ninja clan.

One rainy night after a hard day of work and before heading home Kasumi went into a bar and sat down for a drink, her tight fitting business suite attracting all kinds of hopeful attention, but her shiny wedding ring quickly changed the tone of the attention to disappointment. The bartender walked up to her and put a coaster in front of her, "What will it be miss?"

Kasumi than licked her bottom lip,

"A glass of Riesling please."

The bartender than smiled, "Right away."

Kasumi couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia; she was almost enjoying it too much.

"So Mr. Bartender, you're not the runner of a sex exchange with this bar are you?" She asked flirtingly.

"Ha! If that was the case I'd be asking for a pay upgrade. Why? Been reading that story about the restaurant in Tokyo that was really a brothel and how they and Doatec wiped each other out? That's almost ancient history now. I mean, for a place that moves as fast as Tokyo." The bartender said grabbing the glass and wiping it down.

The orange haired woman chuckled, "What can I say? I'm so busy these days the news just kinda flies by me."

"I can relate, if you stay late enough me and you can share what we've both missed." The bartender chuckled, reaching down to get the correct wine bottle.

Kasumi then looked down at her wedding ring and her smile faded.

"You know what?" she said looking up to the bartender'

"Hold the drink; I've got a family to go home to."

And before the bartender could respond, Kasumi was gone.

**THE END**


End file.
